


Многоцветие

by Gebet



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Russian Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gebet/pseuds/Gebet
Summary: Сколько в природе цветов — столько драбблов по Сондаму здесь будет. Просто сборник без претензий и на радость шипперам: многоцветие драбблов, ау и кроссоверов
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 4 утра

Сония на секунду закрыла глаза, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. Она не помнила, когда в последний раз могла зажмуриться и ощутить такую пронзительно холодную свежесть. Ветер в это время не жалел, отчего невольно хотелось сжаться в комок, подвинуться ближе к теплу. Но всеми силами приходилось сдерживаться, только бы не показать слабости. Разве принцесса не переживет легкого дуновения?  
— Сильфы сегодня особенно разыгрались. Будь осторожнее, не подхвати скверну от их кинжалов, Королева, — Гандам тихо фыркнул куда-то в сторону и снял пальто, чтобы накинуть его на плечи девушки. Пусть теплого ничего не осталось, кроме шарфа, о себе он беспокоился гораздо меньше.  
Они сидели рядом уже несколько часов. Луна скрылась за горизонтом, а по нему разливались ярко-розовые краски. Мир молчал, и лишь биение сердец напоминало им о жизни. Чай в термосе уже не обжигал душу, едва грел. Большего и не надо.  
Принцесса сильнее закуталась в одежду. Когда вся дрожь ушла, Сония придвинулась максимально близко к Танаке и прижалась щекой к его плечу. Нет, она не позволит ему замерзнуть, от холода или от одиночества. Руки обвились вокруг торса, а сама Невермайнд сладко зевнула.

— Королю тоже негоже простывать, Танака-чан, иначе демоны совсем обнаглеют. И нальешь еще? — взгляд устремился на кружку. Пикник проходил на высоте нескольких десятков метров над землей, скрытый от всяких лишних глаз.  
Он не простил бы себе, если б ему пришлось потревожить покой Королевы и подняться с места. Термос оказался совсем рядом, так что парень быстро наполнил чашки темной жидкостью с запахом корицы.  
Пустой город начинал дышать. Неоновые вывески растворялись среди света, звуки моторов и скрежет электричества запускали пульс. Скоро мир тьмы уступит свой престол, но пока властитель продолжал прижимать руки к кружке, будто прохлада могла согреть.

— Как думаешь, Гандам, — нежный голос прорвал тишину и завладел всем вниманием, — это скоро закончится, верно?

— Что именно? — масса вариантов. Пришествие ли Всадников Апокалипсиса, свершение Рока или просто их отсюда прогонят — любой исход был возможен. И даже самый невероятный, сотканный из мечт и иллюзий, а почему нет?  
Ответ не был услышан. Звон колоколов прервал ее и заставил вздрогнуть, а чай чуть не оказался на футболке.

— Этот мир. Он скоро закончится? — девушка боится. Все кажется настолько хрупким, что хватит одного касания для разрушения. И Гандам единственный, у кого она могла спросить подобное.

— Скоро. Страшный суд настанет, я уже чувствую приближающийся рокот Архангелов, — парень выдохнул. Чашка уже была пуста, лишь терпкий запах напоминал о послевкусии. И тот скоро скроется в ветре. Все столь стремительно шло к концу, что сердце невольно сжималось от осознания, что им тоже придется уходить.  
Девушка сильнее прижалась к нему, схватилась словно за последний якорь. Лишь бы не отпустить.

— А если если мир канет в Бездну, мы все еще будем вместе? — вопрос прорвал все баррикады, заставляя Гандама покраснеть. Рука рефлекторно потянулась к шарфу, лишь бы скрыть брешь, но вовремя остановилась. Ответ в любом случае был уже известен.

— Наши судьбы давно переплетены алыми нитями, моя Королева. Даже если мы умрем, даже когда весь мир сгорит в очищающем пламени, мы не сможем сбежать друг от друга. Можешь бояться этого как проклятия, можешь радоваться. У нас нет выбора, — Танака повел плечами. Слабо улыбнулся. Путь даже у Владык миров иногда нет иного пути, как подчиниться предписанному, юноша был рад. 

— Тогда надеюсь, нитки не спутаются, когда придет время, — солнечные лучи коснулись золотых волос. Их время так быстро подошло к концу, что хотелось продлить сладостные сумерки хотя бы на несколько минут. 

— Они никогда не спутаются. Но боюсь, нам уже пора уходить, смертные не должны знать о нашем присутствии.


	2. Горечь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transistor!au

— Темная королева, не стоит печалиться из-за этой смертного тела. Я все еще с вами.

Электрический шум [крики давно замолкли вместе с ее собственным голосом] что-то постоянно вещал из радиоприемников, создавая искусную иллюзию. Будто бы жизнь еще не остановилась в этом рассаднике компьютерных схем и программных кодов -- жалкая пародия бьющегося сердца.  
Бельмо вируса все росло где-то за горизонтом [или прямо под носом, не видела], пока девушка шла к следующему лифту. Рукоять меча крепче сжимает, смотря на тот с плохо скрываемой печалью.

— Мы должны остановить это все, Сония. Только ты на это и способна, так что стоит продолжать этот путь проклятых, — неоном фиолетовым светится на каждом слове, — и я тебе в нем помогу.

Кивает согласно. Останавливается лишь на набережной, подходя к заграждению. Внизу — синяя вода, покой которой нарушают лишь редкие рыбки и птицы плескающиеся. Руку бы к ним протянула, да не достанет.  
Лишь смотрит на празднество беззаботное [мнимое] с грустной улыбкой.

Она верит — словам, что он рядом.  
Она знает — вероломно украли все, что было и могло называться счастьем:

дыхание его,  
тепло рук и касания легкие, почти осторожные — трепет,  
взгляд спокойствия и любви.

Местью пылала [разбитая, униженная] душа, требовала чуда — горько-отчаянная пилюля веры поглощала, обещая успокоение.   
“Верните.”  
Боги уничтожены синтетической реальностью, превращены в пиксели на очередном дисплее с выпуском новостей. Она шагает мимо каждого, ища хоть какие-то зацепки для дальнейшего.  
“Верните мой голос.”  
Чудом избегает выстрела очередной турели, притаившейся за углу. Жмется к стенке, вдыхая воздуха побольше — все равно некого молить, так пусть беззвучная просьба [одному] успокоит взволнованное сердце.  
“Верните мне моего мужа.”

Отстраняется от созерцания столь же быстро и резко, — нехотя, — и вновь идет сквозь полумертвые улочки. Цель её — нечто больше простого возмездия.  
Спасение: убитых, исчезнувших, порабощенных.  
Возвращение: прежнего, украденного, разоренного.

— Видишь ту башню вдалеке? Там и пригрелся отравленный дух скверны. Уничтожим его.

Цель ее — не абстрактное чувство, но  
Камерата.

Сония прикрывает глаза, сдерживая подступающие к горлу янтарные капли горечи. Вокруг — лишь тихий треск воды чуть поодаль, шелест призраков средь пустых бутиков и ресторанов [были ли люди, когда-то смеющиеся здесь, настоящими?]. Пульс переплетается рубиновыми сухожилиями с тихим гудением умирающего полиса.  
Где-то вдалеке слышится звук шестерней.  
Неужто они где-то еще остались?  
Или это воображение играет злую шутку с ослепленной?

— Королева.

Свет — почему же именно неон принял душу его, она не могла понять -- заставил веки вздрогнуть, обратить внимание на меч. Или всего лишь пародийный набросок оного? Лезвие плат скользит по земле, рукоять сжата как можно крепче. Тяжеловато [от усталости], мышцы сковывает цепью сладострастной боли.  
Нельзя позволять себе отступить. Нельзя сбавлять темп, иначе враг настигнет ее быстрее и перережет глотку окончательно.

— Перед тем, как нас снова поглотит жертвенное пламя Ареса, я хотел бы сказать кое-что. Ответ я смогу услышать, пусть даже апостолы Процесса забрали твой голос. Даже не сомневайся, — смех отдается рябью, а Сония внимательно внимает [не верит все еще, что сие — последнее доказательство жизни, последний смычок в угасающем концерте].

Слова любви — слишком приторны, замкнет.  
Преданность — доказана и не подлежит сомнению, покуда в руках остается печать контракта.  
Опускается на колени, удерживая Транзистор в вертикальном положении: смотрит во Всевидящее око будто в реальное лицо [ни черт, ни отголосков, ни напоминаний], стараясь уловить хоть что-то в искусственном взгляде. Быть может — разгадает. Быть может — разочаруется окончательно и до кровавых мозолей сотрет ладони в попытках повернуть все вспять.

— Когда Геенна кончится, а разорители покинут этот бренный мир — сбереги себя. Я буду следить за тобой из Ада, чтобы успеть приготовить Элизиум, но не смей торопиться. Времени еще много.

Кивает — от невозможности возразить. Улыбается — слабо и обреченно, лишь едва она чувствует облегчение. Просьба невыполнима, покуда далека развязка.

“Конечно, мой Король”, —  
слова угасают мыслями, бережно хранятся невыразимым,  
— “я тоже тебя люблю”.


	3. Выстрел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ау, в котором Гандам очнулся от отчаяния и решил покончить со всем этим. потому Эношима должна умереть.

скалились, выли, вопили во все горло — мир умирал, затопленный в желчи и отравленной крови трупов. сами размашистыми ударами открыли врата ада, чтобы горько смеяться над обугленной надеждой — кому-то отрубило руку, кто-то лишился языка.  
Гандам готов был первым взойти по лестнице к своему котлу: как правитель, как часть той звезды, что сожгла землю обетованную.

«что же ты творишь.»  
«очнись.»  
«разве ты все еще не понимаешь, что следуешь приказам ложной Богини?»

заперт в темнице из собственной плоти, без права на голос; потому руки его в ремнях, потому движется марионеткой.  
порвать нити зубами — зашьют рот.  
действовать оставалось только сквозь агонию, продираясь через сети отчаянной лжи.  
Гандам Танака — убийца, ставший таковым поневоле.  
Гандам Танака — грешник, призванный искупить грехи свои и очистить души плененных.

ведь пока демон заседает в церкви — не жить ему мирно.

десна кровью омыты — то ли от сырого мяса невинных не кончились остатки, то ли щеку от нервов кусает, заполняя рот соленой [отвратительно-теплой] жидкостью, — неприятно ноет рука от ножа фанатика.   
чертовы демоны — бывшие друзья [по глупости; по наивности], которых еще предстоит спасти. против их воли, во имя чего-то более могущественного, нежели чары отродья тьмы. 

он готов был смеяться от жгучей иронии: методы самого изощренного и искусного дьявола претили е м у.   
быть может, расскажет выжившим об этой занимательной шутке.   
если они не выстрелят в него раньше. 

— давай покончим с этим сражением, проклятая Тиамат, — бросает неизвестно кому, одной единственной виновнице торжества, восседающей на троне костей.   
хотя в мире смертных сие звалось обычным креслом. посреди осколков замка — богохульство перед истинными королями.   
— попробуй, щеночек, — скалится, ухмыляется, смеется до тесноты в горле. взмахом руки, казалось, призывает из самой тьмы — да пошла ты, Эношима, — не безымянного.   
королеву.   
— если сможешь разорвать сначала эту сучку, — спрыгивает с пьедестала, чтобы удалиться на более удобную позицию. 

патриций, что наблюдает за гладиаторами.   
премерзкая трусость — не выйти самой. 

— Танака, — голос [до сих пор] манит нежно-терпкой пряностью, дорогими духами и [дробящейся до сухого концентрата сквозь оскал] королевской гордостью. не зовет. приказывает, — я ведь соскучилась. согласишься потанцевать, пока мы не истечем горячей кровью в этом холодном склепе?

— только после вас, миледи, — сдерживает всякий порыв слабости. 

она — оружие, направленное прямиком в его горло.   
она — ловушка, на пути к цели.   
она — принцесса, которую еще нужно спасти.

и ничто не должно мешать его планам. никто.  
щелчок перезарядки. он крепче сжимает в руках пистолет, на упавшую гильзу даже не смотрит — мелочи, мелочи, мелочи. тихий удар о мраморный пол,

он срывается с места, стараясь не напороться на лезвие. рапира поет симфонии плавные и яростные [прекрасные в искренности, грязные в сути], охотница танцует вальс точными ударами. отступать — чтобы сделать выстрел. отступать — чтобы выжить.  
иначе зачем он сломал хребет выложенной из мертвецов судьбе. нужно лишь выцепить момент [не попадись в прицел, иначе даже Владыки бездны не вернут твое основание в мир, леди], остановиться — время замирает янтарной каплей, секунда умирает в часовой стрелке, — чтобы нажать на спусковой крючок.

маленький взрыв раздался в церкви, наполненной погибшими (не)людьми. священники — давно порабощены своими желаниями и гневом с привкусом острого перца. обычные люди — загнаны в рабство во имя ложного пастыря.  
друзья его (бывшие, настоящие, кто?) — уже на пути к церкви, где только что

умер демон.


	4. Демон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гандам Танака — настоящий демон. Который не может устоять перед смертной.

Гандам Танака никогда не ведал страха. Будь то легионы демонов, норовящие выйти из-под контроля, будь то близость самой матушки Смерти — он смеялся и скалил клыки: то были для него простые игрушки, не стоящие даже толики внимания. Сколько ран бы он ни получал, — шрам на лице так и не зажил, — сколько бы раз ни расправлял крылья или поднимался вновь, все одно: пьянящий адреналин и горячая кровь.

Рычал и метал, лишал жизней и сдавливал когти на шеях — никогда не боялся.  
До тех пор, пока не увидел её.

— Будь осторожна, Тёмная леди. Одно прикосновение может убить тебя, а моя сила не всегда поддается контролю.  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты обнял меня хотя бы раз!

Она чуть супится: не от обиды, но последней атакой, которая неминуемо заставит сдаться. Руки тянет, — отчего они такие тонкие? — и норовит коснуться.  
Рогов, когтей, былых шрамов — совсем бережно и мягко, как только может.  
Лицом утыкается в шею, нашептывая что-то на ином языке: теплое дыхание щекочет кожу, отчего приходится замереть. Он не знает, способен ли как-то ответить: обнять в ответ? Прижать сильнее? Не трогать?

Гандам Танака искренне боится, что попросту сломает невинную деву. Люди слишком хрупки, а Сония будто и не желала этого понимать.

— У всех демонов такие красивые рога? — ему приходится наклониться, а ей встать на носочки, чтобы коснуться, — или нет. Думаю, у тебя самые лучшие.

Временами он благодарен Владыке, — отзываться Господу неповадно, — что никто не видит его лицо. И что демоны почти не могут краснеть так же явно, как и смертные.

Он приходит редко: по вызову, по нужде, по собственному изнывающему желанию. Принцесса же редко позволяла себе спуститься в Ад. Многие условности вставали барьером, а обязанности душили не хуже змея-искусителя.  
Впрочем, стоило подумать, кто и м е н н о занимал эту роль. Ведь Сония так обворожительно улыбалась.

— Ты же присмотришь за мной? — легко целует в щеку, будто перед ней — самый обычный паренек, — на этом балу ужасно скучно. Я знаю, что тебе нельзя там появляться, но хотя бы взглянешь одним глазком?  
Гандам кивает. Завороженно смотрит за танцем, тихо рычит от недовольства, — какой нахал посмел коснуться её талии, её руки, — но внимательно следит, как бы не случилось несчастья.

[зваться ангелом-хранителем — посмешище. ироничное посмешище]

— Я всегда приду на твой зов, Тёмная леди. Не стоит сомневаться в моем могуществе.  
— Я никогда и не сомневалась, — ей осталось недолго, несколько минут и придется возвращаться во дворец, — но я могу попросить тебя об одолжении?  
— Хочешь, чтобы я принес к твоим ногам сотни невинных душ? Боюсь, едва ли смертные оценят такое подношение, тем более, оно тебе ни к чему.

Сония засмеялась. Наверное, она и не заметит легкое поглаживание по спине — силу рассчитывать все еще слишком сложно.

— Нет, я хотела кое-что другое. Ты же сможешь... прийти в мои покои ночью? Мне одиноко, так что я подумала, что ты мог бы составить мне компанию. В постели.

Сердце, — бесконечно горячее, — на секунду пропустило удар.  
Тело девушки слишком хрупкое и нежное, но в душе её — настоящий демон. И Гандам не мог отказаться от такого искушения.


	5. Чума

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сония — принцесса, которая была слишком любопытна. Гандам — древнейшее из бедствий

— Госпожа, — мертвые молчали, когда принцесса проходила мимо, — не пристало вам ходить по нечистотам. Позвольте хоть протянуть вам руку.  
Босыми ногами по земле из запекшейся крови: кого-то прирезали, чтобы не мучились лишние часы, кого-то — профилактики ради. Умерших от истинной болезни было немного: гораздо больше был губительный страх перед чумой.  
— Не волнуйтесь. Я способна передвигаться и без помощи, мой дорогой друг, — она улыбалась мягко, совсем нежно: будто ни запах, ни вид трупов совсем не смущали избалованную душу, — лучше посмотрите, скоро ли рассвет?  
— По моим подсчетам, — безымянный парень взглянул на стрелку часов, подтянув к себе за цепочку золоченые часы, — достаточно скоро. Самое большое: час.  
— Прекрасно. Благодарю за помощь.

Скорбь по погибающему народу окрасила платье в черный, заставила сложить руки в молитвенном жесте — но просить о помощи у бога не было смысла. Она знала: за ее движениями смотрит вся верхушка, подмечает про себя каждый изъян, пытаясь найти что-то обличающее в чужом горе. Но принцессы оставалась элегантной, неторопливой и аккуратной: будто лишняя дрожь могла спугнуть кого-то. Сония знала больше любого из мудрецов королевства, потому единственные слова, которые она произнесла перед алтарем, обращаясь к совершенно иной сущности, нежели Всевышний:

“ты действительно освободил меня”

———

Сония редко позволяла себе выходить куда-то за пределы замка. На светские приемы — в карете, шествия совершались под чуткой охраной и присмотром стольких пар глаз, что и сосчитать сложно: собьешься. Но когда сказки манили, когда сказки говорили, что стоит перейти опушку леса, дойти до дремучих болот и прочитать особое заклинание [увидишь дракона] — устоять было сложно.  
Даже если принцесса не верила до конца в столь наивные легенды, она хотела проверить. С собой на подвязке лишь небольшой, элегантный нож; платье попроще: вдруг порвется, так хоть жалко не будет. Обереги и талисманы — родные, у груди, на руках и ногах.  
Лес был пуст. Она не слышала рыка чудовищ, а в какой-то момент умолкли птицы. Воздух все больше сгущался, наполнялся сладким, душноватым запахом гнили и сырости. Мимо — пробегает крыса. Над головой — ворона. Напротив древнее царство, презираемое людским родом.

— Lass mich dich sehen, Herr. Der Pestkönig in einer Maske aus verfluchten Blättern, — шептала без скромности служения, без ропота подчиняющейся небесным законам.  
Тройное повторение — помнила прекрасно и выдыхала.  
Раз.  
Два.  
На третий остановили. Низкий голос, будто только что освобожденный из вековых оков — на деле голос юнца.

— Что смертная делает в проклятом месте? — его ничуть не смущал ни испуганный вид девушки, ни ступор, — разве не внушали вам страх перед первозданным болотом и великим драконом, что обитал здесь?

— Нам рассказывали о них сказки, — наконец осмелела Сония. На незнакомце почти ничего: накидка с черными перьями и птичьими черепами, на поясе множество склянок с разноцветными жидкостями. Легкие черно-зеленые штаны да громоздкие сапоги. Ни оружия, ни оберегов, — вы знаете дракона?

— Когда-то знал. Ныне здесь покоятся разве что древние воспоминания, сохраненные в иле и запал для огня в торфе, — задумчиво протянул он, — но кто ты такая?

— Принцесса. Сония Невермайнд, — даже к лесным духам [если парень вообще был им] стоило проявлять уважение: она поклонилась, — но кто же вы?

— Мое имя запретно и отравлено, — он улыбнулся, обнажая острые клыки, — впрочем, со времен первых птиц у меня их было великое множество. Разные народы звали меня иначе, об истинном никогда не могло идти речи. Но ваш мир называет меня одним единственным словом. Холодея, сдерживая благоговейный и животный страх, в попытке одолеть меня ваш народ нарек меня

Чумой.

———

— Мы на месте. Можешь идти.

Сония чуть подняла подол и сделала шаг вперед. Небольшой клочок земли, сохранивший еще девственно-зеленый покров, стал для нее последним рубежом между жизнью и другой стороной.  
Парень стоял на цыпочках, будто брезгуя случайно коснуться плоти. С минуту покрутившись на месте, оглядевшись и в последний раз проводив принцессу взглядом, он развернулся. Широкими шагами преодолевал препятствия, с такой быстротой, будто ничего омерзительнее в своей жизни он не видел и хотел избавиться от этого вида.  
Сония его прекрасно понимала.  
Но не позволяла себе даже хмуриться.

— Так ты действительно сделал это, — она закрыла глаза и подняла голову. Был ли близко или нет, нельзя было сомневаться в одном: он слышит, — твой план пришел в действие с того самого часа, как я покинула болота. Как только коснулась первого слуги, улыбнулась встречному: все действовало как точный механизм, отработанный и доведенный до совершенства. Ты говорил, будто мой народ со страхом пытается сопротивляться тебе. Но скажи: знай они правду, стали бы они вести такую ожесточенную борьбу? Не милосерднее было бы дать им возможность умереть без боя?

Легкий ветерок коснулся щек. Постукивание черепов, шелест перьев и медленные шаги [отовсюду]: ответ мгновенный.

— Откажись они от сопротивления и согласись принять свою участь без всякого роптания, я бы не благословил их смертью вовсе. Отказавшись от сражения, будут они обречены на бесконечное страдание до тех пор, пока жажда жизни и праведная ярость не пробудятся. Только тогда — и никак иначе — я позволю им финальный поединок. В этом моя суть: не в жатве, а в отсеивании тех, кто не способен сопротивляться.

— Ты же знал, что произойдет, — Сония улыбалась, — умрут все. Умрет каждый, кто носит на себе герб моего народа, чтобы ожила я.  
— Ты просила освободить тебя. И я освободил от тех оков, что связывали тебя с миром смертных, сковывали суть и привязывали к власти цепями, над которыми у меня не было власти. Лишь так я мог помочь тебе. Так протянуть руку. Теперь позволь задать последний вопрос: принимаешь ли ты мою руку и пойдешь со мной в тот мир, где имя тебе станет Чумой и нарекут тебя королевой?

— Да.

Она сделала шаг вперед: туда, где трава давно потеряла свой истинный цвет. Где птицы не поют, а волки не прочесывают лес в поисках добычи. Мир тишины. Мир, в подчинении у которого — все.  
Где Чума — король и королева, освобожденные от смертных рамок.


End file.
